


Curvo, the Lonely

by LadyBrooke



Series: Really, Curufin? - Tales of a Conceited Child [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Curufin wants is to follow his older brothers. Unfortunately, his pony cannot keep up with their horses. Now he's lost and some strange elf in a dress is claiming to be his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curvo, the Lonely

Curufin felt rather alone. He was no longer the youngest, so his parents couldn’t spend as much time with him, and his older brothers kept going off and spending time with just the four of them. Today though, he was going to follow them! They couldn’t leave him behind; he had gotten up extra early to make sure that he had everything he needed.

As soon as he heard the doors to his siblings’ rooms open, he grabbed his little bag, and crept out from where he had been hiding behind the chair. They all entered the kitchen, and he hovered near the entrance.

“Celegorm! Grab the bread, will you?” Caranthir yelled, head stuck inside the cabinet.

“Fine, fine! I’ve got it! What are you doing?” Celegorm yelled back. Curufin wasn’t quite sure why they were, because they were barely five feet away from each other. Then, noticing his thumb was in his mouth, Curufin removed it. Frowning, he reminded himself that only little babies sucked their thumbs, and he wasn’t a baby anymore.

“Will you two stop yelling?!?” Maglor screamed. Yes, his brothers really were silly. He wished they would hurry up though, it was cold, and his blankie was in his bag.

“Please brothers, be quiet,” Maedhros, as always, was the one to speak up calmly. “Our parents only got to bed late last night, Ambarussa kept them up. Do you really want to wake them up?”

As the other muttered various forms of no, Curufin’s eyes lit up. If his parents were still asleep, then nobody would notice that he had left until they were far away from the house. His brothers couldn’t do anything but take him with them then.

“Very well, whose house did you say we were going to first?” Maglor was the first one to calm down.

“Well, Finarfin’s house is first on our way, so I thought we would stop there and say hello to Finrod before we go to Fingolfin’s and spend a few days there,” Maedhros replied.

A few days? But the longest he had ever been away from – no that was the kind of thing babies said. He was just as capable of being away from his parents as the others where. Lip still slightly quivering, he began to listen again.

“How old are the various munchkins that belong to dear Uncle Finarfin?” Celegorm was not that fond of the Finarfinions. Curufin wasn’t sure exactly what they had done, but if his brother didn’t like them, then he didn’t either.

“Just because their hair is close to the same –“ Caranthir shut up at a look from Maedhros, as Celegorm began to advance towards him.

“Celegorm! Sit down! Caranthir, you know better than to bait him. Honestly, some days, I think Curufin is better behaved then you two,” Maedhros grumbled. Curufin almost squealed in excitement, before catching himself. Still, Maedhros thought he behaved better than Celegorm and Caranthir! He had never been told that before.

Maedhros was still speaking, “Finrod has been grown for a while now, you know that Celegorm. And father told me the other day that Orodreth is now full-gown, err grown.”

As the others burst out laughing, and Maedhros started to blush, Curufin puzzled over this. Why would that be so funny?

“Slip of the tongue, brother?” Maglor said slyly.

“Oh quit laughing – especially you, Turko, unless you want the details of when you – “ Maedhros was cut off by Celegorm diving across the table.

“Don’t you dare!” he growled out, while Maglor and Caranthir burst into even more laughter, Caranthir even falling to the floor. Curufin frowned. Why were they laughing at Celegorm?

Maedhros finally managed to get Celegorm off of him, and then grabbed the basket with the food in it from the table. “We need to leave now, if we want to visit with Finrod, and reach Finarfin’s house before it is dark.”

As he and the others trailed out of the kitchen, Curufin ducked back behind a chair before creeping outside after them. When they had finally got their own horses and were half way down the path, he hurried into the barn and found his pony. Climbing onto his back, Curufin followed after his brothers.

~

A few hours later, Curufin was sniffling by the side of a creek. While he had tried to keep up with his brothers – he really had! – their horses were just too fast. And then he had tried to turn around and go home, but he was lost. He had finally just stopped and started to cry. He wanted to go home! It was cold, even with his blankie. His blankie was now all muddy anyways, and he was hungry. He was going to die out here, and they’d never find him. Not that they would care anyways, it wasn’t like anybody remembered who he was anyways, they all cared about the Ambarussa now anyways, and thought he was too little to play with the rest of them. He was all alone! At this thought, his crying became louder.

“Hello? Is somebody out here?” came a voice.

Curufin tried to hide his tears. He didn’t want anybody else to think he was a baby. “Yes,” he cried out, voice wobbling. “I was trying to follow my brothers, but they were too fast, and now I’m lost. I just want to go home!” and with that, he started to cry harder.

“Awww, don’t cry. It’ll be alright, just tell me your name and we’ll go find your parents,” the voice came again. Looking up, Curufin saw an elf with blonde hair, wearing a long dress.

“My name is Curufin…but it doesn’t matter, because nobody loves me anyways,” he cried again.

The other elf clearly thought this was ridiculous, “Curufin, the son of Fëanor, not loved? I’m positive that your parents and your brothers all love you.”

Curufin scowled. He did not want some stranger telling him what his family thought. “How would you know?”

“Well, your brothers have told me a lot about you. And you should have seen your father right after you were born, he was over the moon, telling everybody who stood still long enough for him to see them how wonderful you were,” the elf replied.

Curufin stared at him suspiciously, “Who are you?”

The elf smiled, “Well, I’m your cousin…Orodreth, son of Finarfin, at your service.”

“You can’t be!” Curufin couldn’t believe that any elf would think he was that stupid.

The elf that couldn’t be Orodreth raised his eyebrows, “Why can’t I be your cousin?”

“You can’t be Orodreth because he’s a boy. Boys don’t wear dresses,” he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The elf burst out laughing, “Most boys don’t, I suppose, but I do. I assure you, I know who I am.”

“Prove it!” Curufin challenged him.

The elf stared at him, “How would you like me to prove it to you?”

“Take your clothes off,” Curufin crossed his arms.

The elf shook his head, “I’m not taking my clothes off.”

Curufin argued, “Why not? It would prove you were a boy.”

“It would be very inappropriate, and your brothers would tie me up by my ears and hang me from a tree.”

“I just think you don’t want to admit you’re a girl,” Curufin smirked.

“You and Celegorm really do have a lot in common, don’t you? He thought I was a girl as well…though that incident ended rather badly, and he’d probably prefer I didn’t tell you anything about it. Still, I’m not taking my clothes off. If you want though, I’ll help you get home,” the elf offered.

Curufin considered this. On one hand, this elf was clearly unstable, since she thought she was a boy. On the other hand, at home would be nice and warm. “Fine, but if you try anything suspicious…”

“What would I try to do to you?” the elf questioned.

“Try to kidnap me or something. I don’t know, you’re the one who is delusional,” Curufin pouted.

The elf sighed, “This is still because you don’t believe I’m a boy, isn’t it? Oh well, your home isn’t that far away, and I suppose that Uncle Feanor will confirm to you that I am a boy.”

“It isn’t?” Curufin wondered aloud.

The elf smiled at him, “No, it’s not. You’re a few miles away, true, but if you want to get back on your pony, I’ll lead him and you back.”

“I thought Finarfin’s house was further away than that,” Curufin said.

The supposed Orodreth blushed, “Um, it is…but I had something to do near here today.”

Curufin started to ask what she was doing, but the elf cut him off, “Now, do you have all of your things?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“Good! Now, let’s get you onto this pony, and we’ll be on our way,” the elf grabbed Curufin and placed him on his pony. Curufin frowned. It was nice to not have to find something to stand on in order to get on, but at the same time, he wasn’t that little.

As the elf started to chatter on, telling Curufin all sorts of stories about what his cousins supposedly were up to – Curufin found himself giggling at points, before reminding himself that this elf was not his cousin, and therefore these stories were not real. The further they went, the more tired Curufin became, eventually drifting off to sleep.

~

“CURUFIN! CURUFIN! WHERE ARE YOU?” he woke up to find himself being carried. Frowning, he looked up. Delusional elf was carrying him now, and he had been sucking his thumb again while he slept. At least he still had blankie…then he remembered what had woken him up, just as the elf yelled out.

“Uncle Feanor! Uncle! Can you hear me? I think I have somebody you want to see!” Curufin fully woke up now. It would be funny to see how Ata reacted to this delusional elf. Maybe he would be nice, since the elf didn’t appear to have kidnapped him.

Then Atar was running towards them, and the elf was holding him out. Curufin found himself grasped tightly to his father’s chest as they collapsed to the ground. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, son! Do you know how scared I was when I woke up and realized you were nowhere in the house to be found?”

“You noticed I was gone?” Curufin said confusedly.

“Of course I noticed you were gone! Oh, Curufin, please tell me you didn’t think we had all forgotten about you? I know that you and I haven’t spent as much time together lately, but I thought you knew that was because the twins needed a lot of attention,” Fëanor sounded about ready to cry.

“Ata? Ata? What’s wrong?” Curufin was now scared.

Fëanor pulled himself together, “I was just scared when I couldn’t find you. It’s alright Curvo, it really is.” Standing up, he looked at the other elf. “I can’t thank you enough, Orodreth, where did you find him?”

As Orodreth began to answer, Curufin burst out, “You mean he really is a boy?”

Fëanor blinked. “Of course he is, Curufin, though I suppose you wouldn’t remember him that well…I must get your brothers to take you with them on one or two of your visits, it’d be good for you to visit your grandfather and a few of your cousins at least.”

Curufin grinned excitedly, “You’d really get them to spend more time with me? And take me with them?”

“Is that where you went this morning? To try and follow your brothers?”

“Yes...” Curufin replied sheepishly.

Fëanor sighed, “I suppose as long as you’re here and safe, no harm was done. Please don’t try to sneak after them again, though.” Fëanor turned back to Orodreth, “I can’t thank you enough for bringing him back – is there anything I can do for you?”

Orodreth shook his head – Curufin saw that he also had it braided like a girl’s hair. “No, no, I have to be on my way soon anyways, I’m meeting a friend near here, and I’m already late. Besides, I think he’s going to have lots of questions for you.”

“Good-bye then, nephew. I hope your friend isn’t too upset,” Fëanor spoke pleasantly. Clearly, whatever ill feelings he had towards his half-nephew were diminished by returning his son to him.

“She won’t be, I’ll just tell her that I found one of my cousins lost and took him home,” he shrugged, waving as he turned and walked back down the path.

As Fëanor carried Curufin in the direction of the house, after dropping the pony back off in the stable, Curufin asked the question on his mind, “Ata?”

“Yes, son?”

“But I thought that Celegorm said that boys don’t wear dresses?”

Fëanor stopped, “Your brother would prefer they wouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes him easier for him to find girls, since apparently clothes are the only way he knows how to tell them apart. Now, off that subject, let’s go find you some warm clothes and food, and perhaps we should wash blankie before bed time?” he continued, going into the house.

“Yes, Ata,” Curufin replied. It still wasn’t perfect – he could already hear the twins crying, and his brothers were still gone visiting – but at least he was home. Even if he still didn’t know exactly why his cousin wore dresses, nor what incident Orodreth had been talking about with Celegorm…


End file.
